Pretty Girls are Deadly
by sammiches are love
Summary: Dean and Sam are about to meet Shawnie, a cute brunette with a southern accent. She seems a little ditsy, but they don't notice the fire burning in her eyes. She's not hunting demons, she's hunting them.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

_disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any characters affiliated with the show. They all belong to their respective owners._

Shawnie was a young girl by society's standards. At the tender age of 12 she spent most of her days indoors reading. She had little experience of the world and the world had little experience of her. Until the day she realized just how different she was.

She'd grown up in a small town somewhere in the middle. Her family, your average American family, small with just her and her brother, but it was also loving. She seemed to have quite a nice life, until the day it was all pulled out from under her feet. She'd been sitting in her bedroom reading late at night. Of course staying up late was strictly forbidden in her house but the book was too good to put down. She would hear footsteps coming past her bedroom and would quickly turn off her flashlight and lay as quiet and still as a mouse until they disappeared into the night. She loved fooling her parents like this and soon she fell asleep after hearing her father's heavy footsteps as they paused outside her door and went into her brother's room.

Shawnie sighed in the morning and woke up to an unfamiliar silence. Usually morning meant sizzling bacon and the familiar tune of her brother crying for breakfast. She sat up in her bed quickly; maybe no one was awake yet. She checked the clock by her bed but it said 7:30 a.m. She had actually woken up late. She hurried out of her room. Her bus would be there in 15 min., no time for a shower this morning. But Shawnie wouldn't go to school that day, or the next.

Shawnie looked over the material before her. She'd been tracking them for months and finally she'd found them. She sipped her coffee and sighed. It was only a matter of time before she caught up with them anyway. She smiled at the thought of taking her revenge. She pulled out her wallet to leave a tip and a weathered photo dropped onto the table. She looked at it pained and sighed what had happened to the smiling eleven year old in that photograph? She put the family picture back into her wallet and placed her wallet safely in her back pocket.

She'd become good at hunting. After once or twice of finding the wrong thing now she knew where to look. She'd even taken to keeping a journal to help her remember any valuable info in case she came up against the same demons twice. She placed her group of papers back in her brown tattered leather bag and slung it over her shoulder. She stood and walked out of the restaurant nodding at the waitress as she passed her. She'd had a job here once and they'd become acquaintances. She didn't have time or the ability to become emotionally connected to anyone. They were all just chapters in her life the first was the longest. The first was the one were she'd been unaware of what was coming, but she'd learned from then on never to love someone, they all die anyway.

She hopped onto her sleek black motorcycle and slipped the helmet over her long wavy auburn hair. She smiled and turned the powerful machine on. It felt so amazing every time she was on her bike, mostly because of the pure power between her legs, but also because of the freedom the bike gave her. She grinned and took off into the long empty highway. She had places to go and people to see and she couldn't wait to kill them.

She pulled into a parking lot of a motel a few hours later. Nothing fancy, she couldn't afford fancy. She took the keys out of the ignition and sat there on her bike for a while before swinging her leg around and heading for the main office.

The man behind the desk just stared at her. Well he wasn't really a man. More like a pimply 16 year old boy gawking. She loved the power she held over men. It always came in use one way or another. Of course her clothing choices were always good to sway men as well. She had a colorful array of tank tops that she wore at different times black was her color of choice though. She had choices of micro-mini to ankle skirts as well as a few jeans and a pair of black leather pants. No matter what she wore though she always had the same jacket. It had been her father's favorite leather jacket and nothing in the world would make her give it up. The jacket and the picture were some of the only things she had left from the first chapter of her life, and she needed them there to remind her of her mistakes.

Why was it a mistake? She was there daughter why would she be mad that she loved them? She was adopted. She'd originally been a foster child of theirs and they'd just fallen in love with her. Her real parents were more like a prologue. They'd produced her and given her a bit of a background but she'd been 5 when she had been taken away and she never looked back. Who reads the prologue anyway?

The other thing about her that drove boys and even some girls wild was her body. She'd acquired it during her 10 years of training in different styles of fighting. She'd been rather doughy at the age of 12 but she'd trained hard and now she was fit and tan, preferred by most men. She would do whatever it took to avenge her family, even if it meant no more chapters in her book. She'd studied everything about that day and everything had led to one solution. She'd been tracking it for a few months and finally caught a trail.

She was good at hunting because of where she went after her family. She went to a hunter. He needed her money or the money from the state to keep her as a foster child but in this keeping, he also trained her and he trained her well. She'd never treated him as a father though, he was a teacher. She'd lost her heart in the "accident" before they'd ever met.

She smiled at the young boy and walked up to the front counter. She'd convinced the kid to give her a room for half price and took her key out to the room. She opened the door and grimaced at the inside. It was worse than most places she'd stayed at before but still better than some. She shrugged and locked the door behind her. She sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. Tomorrow she would come face to face with the reason she was here in the first place. Thoughts of final revenge filled her mind and she laid down, drifting into sleep.

The next day she pulled into the small diner in the town of well did it really matter? All she knew was that the reason she was here was to find her target. She opened the door and smiled. There it sat, the reason she had come all this way. The reason she'd worked in restaurants and strip clubs to make ends meet. She walked over slowly, strutting her stuff; her long legs were covered by knee high black boots and met with a black mini skirt. Her shirt was a turquoise tank she'd bought especially for the occasion.

"Hi there. You seem to be the only one in here worth talking to and I am a bit lost. Do you think you could help me for a second?"

She said staring her enemy in the face.

"Sure, we'd love to help."

Dean Winchester replied. It had begun.


	2. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! It belongs to the respected owners and creators.

**WHO ARE YOU?**

"Well, my bike seems to be drivin' itself tonight."

She nodded her head toward the black machine in front of the small diner. She could feel the stares she was recieving from the old man sitting at the bar. Sticking with the cliche, he was wearing flannel. She smiled at him innocently before turning back to the two boys.

"If it's not too much of a hassle... could you point me in the right direction?"

She said looking at the boys as one of them sipped his coffee.

"Sure. Actually we have a map in the car if you want us to go get it?"

"Yeah Sam. Go get the map while me and uh? I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Oh well my daddy always did say never talk to strangers. But if I know your name then we aren't strangers anymore. My name's Shawnie."

"Dean."

He motioned to himself then pointed to the slightly younger one of the two.

"That's Sam. He was just leaving to get the map."

"Ow!"

Sam said as Dean kicked him under the table. Shawnie sat down next to him and turned his head so their faces were inches apart.

"Are you okay?"

She asked filling her voice with concern.

"Uh-huh...map!"

He mummbled before remembering the task at hand.

"Right!"

She exclaimed. She stood up so Sam could slide out of the booth.

"You boys get the map and I'll get myself some coffee."

She walked over to the counter and leaned forward motioning to the waitress that she needed assistance.

* * *

"Damn!" 

Dean said under his breath as he watched her lean forward. She wasn't a blonde but brunette definitely was working for him tonight. Not that he was discriminatory against hair color or anything. Blondes just seemed to be more... fun.

"Dean. I don't know about this. She seems kind of peculiar."

"Sam, it's just directions. It's not like we're spending the rest of our lives with her."

Dean said scoffing.

"You need to lighten up."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the seat spreading his arms to cover the full back of the booth.

"Now go get the map."

Dean motioned to the door.

"Why can't you get it?"

Sam asked him narrowing his eyes.

"Why can't you?"

Dean replied smirking.

"I asked you first!"

Sam said. They were having a boyish fight but who cares? Why couldn't Dean get the map?

"Doesn't matter..."

Dean shrugged.

"I'm older, smarter, and let's face it..."

He looked Sam up and down.

".. the better looking brother. So you have to get the map."

Sam glared at his older brother.

"Fine!"

Sam said and stood up in a 'huff' before stalking out of the store.

* * *

Shawnie walked back over to find only one of the brothers sitting there. She sat across from him with her coffee. She took a few packets of sugar and cream from the little holder and poured them into the coffee. She mixed it with her finger and licked the excess coffee off making a "mmm" sound as she did it. 

"Where's your boyfriend?"

She asked seriously.

"Oh he went to get the... BOYFRIEND!?!"

Dean said looking at her with surprise. She thought they were gay?

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Dean said offended.

"I didn't mean to offend you! You just seemed so close!"

She said surprised. In truth she knew they were brothers but she needed them to think she was stupid.

"We're brothers, and we have never been THAT close!"

He said. A look of horror slash disgust covered his face.

"I'm really sorry!"

She placed her hand on his on the table and gently ran her finger tips over the roughness of his fingers.

"Well I'm happy then. At least you aren't gay... are you?"

She asked pulling her hand away with a blush covering her face.

"NO!"

Dean protested. Then someone slammed a map onto the table.

"What'd I miss?"

Sam said looking at them. Shawnie opened her mouth to speak but Dean beat her to the punch.

"Nothing really. She was just confessing her undying love for me."

Dean teased them both and flashed them an award winning smile.

"Oh really? because I thought you were coming out of the closet. Isn't that what we were talking about?"

She teased back.

"What?"

Sam laughed a little as he said it. It was good to meet someone who could take on his brother without missing a beat or caring too much about what he says.

"Oh yeah we were just discussing how it's hard for him to keep it a secret."

She looked at him with mock concern.

"We were not!"

Dean said a defensive look coming over his face.

"Oh so you didn't say..."

She smiled.

"You think the man sitting at the bar is so damn sexy!!!"

She said loudly. The man at the bar turned to them and looked at Dean. Then he winked and turned back around toward the lady behind the counter.

"Let's get out of here!"

Dean said grabbing his coat quickly and standing.

"I agree!"

They hurried out the door.


End file.
